1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to connectors for connecting panel members, and, in particular, connectors for connecting panel members to form furniture or other pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common occurrence to assemble multiple panel members, such as, for example, wooden boards or panels, into structural pieces, such as furniture. For example, it is typical for furniture companies to ship furniture pieces unassembled, with makers shipping panels, and hardware for connecting the panels, to stores. The furniture pieces are then either assembled by workers at a retail store, or brought to a home or office and assembled by the purchaser.
In such instances, the person assembling the panels and hardware into a furniture piece is not typically an expert at assembling furniture, and problems during the assembly process can occur.
One such problem is in aligning multiple panels when the panels are to be connected at right angles, such as, for example, at the corner of a bookcase. When two panel members (also referred to herein as “flat members” or “panels”) are joined, the person assembling the furniture typically needs to position the two pieces at right angles, and then screw in an “L” bracket, or similar piece of hardware, into both of the panels. Because it is difficult to maintain the panels at a right angle, however, and because there is often some slack or “play” when screwing the “L” bracket into the panels, it often occurs that the sought after right angles are not achieved while assembling the furniture pieces.
In addition, a single hardware component, such as an “L” bracket, typically cannot satisfactorily facilitate the positioning and connecting of three panels positioned in three mutually perpendicular planes, such as at a top corner of a bookcase, where a vertical side panel, a horizontal shelf panel, and a back panel would be connected.
Another shortcoming of known connectors is that a single connector cannot typically be used to satisfactorily facilitate the positioning of two panels in a “T” configuration with an edge of one panel abutting a side of the other panel at a right angle, thus forming a “T” structure. Instead, such a configuration typically requires the use of two or more connectors.
Another difficulty that arises when assembling furniture is that the hardware components, such as “L” brackets, often provide much of their rigidity and support to a furniture piece by was of an attachment to a wall or other rigid structure. Thus, an “L” shelf bracket typically provides support to a shelf by way of the bracket's attachment to a wall or other rigid structure. Such a bracket does not provide much support for panel members that it is connecting, if only connected in a free-standing manner, apart from other rigid structures.
Thus, a situation exists whereby certain difficulties arise when assembling panels into furniture or other structures. Consequently, a need exists for an improved connector for positioning and connecting panels for furniture and other structures.